


Shelter

by Leave_Billie_Alone



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 16 Years after events of chapter two, A lot of mentioning Eddie's Death, Eddie Kaspbrak son, Eddie never met his son, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Pennywise, Most of them have kids of their own, Multi, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy, Myra is a terrible mother, Myra is sort of the villain of this story, Other, Returning to Derry Briefly, Richie and Eddie's son have a strong bond, Richie still isn't over Eddie's death, She's really just a concerned mother, Stanley survived suicide attempt, Takes place after the events of chapter two, a terrible one though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_Billie_Alone/pseuds/Leave_Billie_Alone
Summary: Xander Kaspbrak never met his father, but he heard stories. He was told he abandoned him, and that he wasn't wanted by anyone but his mother. Unable to take his mothers abuse and control anymore, Xander sets out to go look for his father. Instead, he find someone else.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 22





	1. What is it about them?

"Alexander, get back here!"

Every part of his body wanted to stay and just go to his room, but 16 years of abuse finally built up. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry, Mommy!" He grabbed his jacket, which had a small post card sitting in the pocket, and he ran out the front door. The shouts and screams of his mother were muffled by the new York city streets as he ran further and further away. For once, he felt free of her. No more pills, no more doctor appointments, no more of his mother. Those streets were full, and they'd always been loud. Nobody paid attention to him as he weaved past them. No one blinked an eye as he dodged their shoulders, all while slipping his jacket on, and as he carried a small brown backpack on his back. His legs carried him down long, crowded, and busy roads. All the way down to the bus stop.

He noted the smells. It was like fresh rain, and lavender. It also smelt of rusted metal and various cheap fragrances. Had it rained last night? He couldn’t remember. He hoped it wouldn’t rain during his trip. He moved his shoulders back, trying to get the oversized jacket in a comfortable position. As he did this, he caught a glimpse of himself at a window. He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and red. He’d been crying an awful lot a few hours ago. The bags were deep and dark underneath, and he gently placed his hands to them. He gave them a slight rub, hoping they’d just disappear. They didn’t. 

Xander looked away from his reflection, turning his gaze over to the long line of people getting tickets. Maybe, he should get in it. His legs felt heavy, and his chest felt tight. He was actually doing this. He’d actually go find his Dad. 

He’d fantasized about this very moment for years, and now that he approached the ticket booth... he froze.

“What can I help you with?” The woman spoke with a stern voice. Like she just wanted to give him his ticket and move on. It made sense, since he was holding up a line. 

The words were caught in his throat, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Honey, what did you need?”

Nothing. He couldn’t say a single thing.

The woman then leaned closer to him, “Do I need to call your mother?” It was an odd question to ask. The kid in front of her looked no less than 16, so she was confused if he’d been lost. Maybe, he got off on the wrong stop, and he needed another ticket. 

“No!” He blurted out. “No, I need a one way ticket to Derry, Maine.” 

Maine was awfully far from New York, but it was also one way. Maybe he’d be meeting his parents there. And against every red flag this kid was setting off, she nodded and didn’t pry any further. Maybe, she should have. Maybe, it would’ve saved him a lot of trouble. Things wouldn’t have ended the way they did. 

“$43” 

Xander dug in his pocket for his cash, another red flag, and gave her the appropriate amount.   
  
The woman reluctantly gave him the ticket, hoping he’d be okay. 

He watched the other people sitting on the bench. It was one thing he always loved about living there, he could see so many different people in one spot. The businessman looking at his watch, the woman with her two crying children, the man who smelled on liquor and cigarettes, and the woman who wore overalls and had paint splattered all over the white shirt underneath. It was almost comforting, especially at a time like this. 

Beads of sweat dropped down his face, since he had just been running. As he wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket, he could see the bus begin to pull up. 


	2. I must be missing something

His head rested on the bus window. It shook as the vehicle hit bumps and uneven road. How long had he been asleep? He didn't know, but he finally opened his eyes when he felt the bus begin to come to a slow stop. Where was he? He finally glanced up at the almost empty carrier. There were maybe four more people aboard the bus. Xander shifted upright, propping himself up with the back of the seat. His eyes felt heavy, but he rubbed the sleep from them.

He'd been riding for five hours, and he finally looked out to see them approach the stop. "Nashua." He read the sign to himself. His head was still groggy, but he had deduced that he had five more hour before they got to Derry. He jumped at the sound of the intercom coming over the speakers.

"Will all passengers exit the bus? Another will be coming in two hours. Until then. there are various restaurant for you to eat, and rest areas for everyone to stretch your legs." 

of course. Another bus would pick them up to continue the ride. What would he do for two hours until then? He grabbed his backpack, and pulled the jacket over himself. He supposed he could go eat. With a wad of saved up cash in his bag, he could eat anywhere he liked. It wasn't much that he had. Maybe it was around $200. He'd been planning to leave for a while. He saved up his allowance for this trip. 

The aisle was narrow, and he hit his hip against the seat as he began to off board the bus. When he stepped down, he could see a diner close by. It wasn't that far of a walk, and it sat across the street. He was feeling rather hungry since their last stop an hour ago. In which he chose not to stop and get himself something to eat. It was cold and dark out, and the diner sign was all he focused on in the distance. He could see little blonde pieces of his hair stick out from underneath his beanie. The same beanie he readjusted moments ago to cover his ears. Blonde pieces that reminded him of home. 

He could hear his mother's voice now. The voice nagging him for keeping it under a beanie all the time. "His beautiful hair." She'd call it. Except, he had an excuse this time. The sounds of rocks underneath his feet were comforting. The further and further he walked, the more he came to grip the situation he was in. What would he do when he got to Derry? Where would he look? Was his father even there? Xander finally approached the diner, looking up at lit sign. He hoped it was warm inside. Thankfully, he wasn't disappointed. When he entered the restaurant, he was met with the warmth that traveled all through his body. He was so busy being lost in it that he hadn't noticed the waitress standing at the front desk. 

"Cold out there, huh?" She called to him. 

He turned to her, seeing her to be no more than nineteen. "Yeah." He smiled. 

"Waiting for someone, or is it just you?" 

He looked around the almost empty building, "Just me." 

The waitress grabbed a single menu for him, "Right this way." She waved him over and began leading him to a booth near the window. 

He followed, taking his seat and setting his bag beside him. 

"Can I get you anything to get started? A drink maybe?" 

He nodded, adjusting to get more comfortable. "Coffee." 

She gave him an approving smile, "Okay." 

It was bright inside, and it felt homey. He could hear the cooks in the back rummaging through pans and pots. It was nearly empty, and others from the bus stop began to enter in as well. He sat there for a moment, finally sticking his hand in his pocket and feeling for the postcard. Xander pulled it out, staring at the folded piece of material. He slowly began to spread it out, gazing at the illustration on the back. A picture of a lighthouse with 'Derry' printed across. His fingers grazed over it, admiring the age of it. He'd found it in his mothers drawer when he was thirteen. It was the only thing he had left of his Dad. 

On the other side were two words, "I'm sorry." This was the only piece of writing he had from his father. When he looked at it, it made him feel close. It made him feel like he was still out there. Like, maybe he was waiting for him to come find him. The postcard was addressed to his mother, but he couldn't help but feel like it was for him. Like his dad was saying, "I'm sorry I left you all alone. I'm sorry you hate everything about your life. I'm sorry I'm not there to help you." This was all he had, and it was enough for now. Cause when he found his father, he'd be able to run to him and say the words, "I forgive you." 

He was cut off when a cup was set in front of him and the waitress from before began pouring the coffee inside. 


End file.
